Equivalent Exchage
by WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: Edward's back in Central City, but he's not sure why. EdRoy


**A/N Ok, not only is this my first FMA fic, it's the first thing I've written in quite a long time. I'm quite rusty lol. Also, for those of you who don't know, a fringe is what British people call bangs. EdRoy although I'm not sure how good it is =S**

_**Equivalent Exchange**  
>A EdRoy FanFic<br>By WatchingAsYouFall  
><em>

He closed his eyes. Memories flocked into his mind, memories of a better time, a more carefree time. He hated these memories, not because they represented to him what he had lost, he was all too aware of that, no; he hated these memories because he wasn't sure they were real. How could he be sure that he used to run alongside the river when he wanted to be alone? After all, it wasn't a trait he'd had since that night.

That night was the first real memory he had. The first one he was absolutely positive had happened, after all, he'd had the scars, the automail and the armour walking beside him to prove that was real.

After that night, he couldn't remember much. He didn't want to remember anything and so far he had succeeded in losing any memories he might have had from after that night but before he became a state alchemist.

He knew that was real. He had lived that life for five whole years, he'd had the silver pocket watch and now, thanks to his research, thanks to his unrelenting and stubborn approach to things, Al had his body back. They were both free to live normal lives, without alchemy, of course.

He had fully intended to retire to Resembool, live a quiet life with Granny Pinako and Winry and Al, but now, just a few months later, he found himself back in Central City. He didn't know what he was looking for here, but he'd know it when he found it.

He was older than he had been the last time he'd been here; taller too. He'd cut his long blonde hair so he had a short back and sides, the only thing that remained was his fringe. Gone was the long red coat. Gone was the tight leather. Instead he wore a pair of rather conservative suit trousers and a turtleneck jumper. Of course, no one would recognise him at first glance, it had been so long now, he doubted whether anyone at the military still worked in the same department, if they were even in the city.

He knew of several bars in Central City where his old colleagues used to drink, he figured he would check each of them out, after all, what did he have to lose?

The first bar he went to check had obviously been closed for a long time and had fallen into disrepair. The second, although it remained open, clearly had suffered a similar fate. At the third bar, he saw a few military personnel, but no one he recognised. In the fourth bar, he gave up looking and ordered a drink. He had never liked the smell of strong alcohol and he preferred the rich fruity flavours of ale to the smoked, oaky taste of whisky. And so, as he sat, cradling his drink, he didn't notice the three military employees walk into the bar and order their drinks. In fact, he didn't really notice them until one of them shouted:

"It's Ed!"

He looked up at the sound of his name. Almost as soon as he raised his head, he was caught in a hug from Lt. Hawkeye. The move startled him. For a few seconds he didn't know what to do. Slowly, he brought his arms up and wrapped them around Riza's small waist.

"Ed," she said quietly. "Is it really you?"

He nodded and looked around. Stood behind Riza was the now Brigadier General Roy Mustang, looking as arrogant and cocky as ever. There was a small smirk on his face as he looked upon the ex-Fullmetal Alchemist's surprisingly different appearance. Next to Mustang, and to Edward's surprise, standing, was Jean Havoc.

"You're legs?" Edward said, the last he had heard, Havoc had been paralysed with no hope of recovery.

"I got better, boss," Havoc replied, a glint of something Edward couldn't quite place playing in the corner of his eye.

Edward let his gaze linger momentarily on Havoc before turning to his former superior. "Colonel," he said, dipping his head slightly.

"That's Brigadier General now Fu... Ed," Mustang said.

"Sorry," Edward said. "I must have missed that memo."

"Ed, what are you doing back in Central?" Hawkeye asked.

Edward looked between the three of them. Riza had grown out her fringe and Edward was sure he could see a few lines in the corners of her eyes. Havoc looked different without the customary cigarette that usually hung from his mouth, Edward would later learn that the medicine Jean had to take after his accident had made the cigarettes taste different and so he'd given them up. And Roy... Roy looked the same. Maybe his hair was a little longer but it was nothing that a quick trim wouldn't fix.

"I don't really know," Edward replied. "I had to get out of Resembool, I had to get away from the memories. So I came here."

"When did you arrive?" Havoc asked.

"A few hours ago."

"Where are you staying?" Mustang asked.

"I'm working on that one." Edward replied as he dropped his gaze to his ale.

"No," Mustang said. "You are sitting in a bar, drinking what could be, knowing you, the last of your money away."

"Believe it or not, Brigadier Shithead, I am more than capable of looking after myself. I've been doing it since I was 12 years old and you decided it was a good idea for me to become a dog of the military, remember?"

Mustang smiled. He may be taller, he may have cut his hair, but he was still a brat of a kid who couldn't resist arguing with him.

"You wanna stay at my place, Ed?" Mustang offered.

"Do I... What? Are you crazy?"

"Free of charge. Three free meals a day for as long as you're here."

Of course, Edward thought. He would play the free food card, the one thing that would make it hard for me to resist.

"Fine," Edward mumbled as he downed the rest of his drink.

Several hours later, the bar was nearly empty. Only two patrons remained; the Brigadier General and his hellishly attractive friend. Roy was content to fall asleep in the booth where as Edward was determined to get them both back to Roy's house. Both were incredibly drunk, Edward having drank almost half a bottle of whisky to himself over the course of the evening and Roy's abnormally large consumption of whiskey-vodka chasers. They had to hold on to each other to keep themselves upright.

The pair walked the short distance to Roy's house and after a ten minute long battle with the key, they were let in to the large house.

Roy flicked on the lights as he walked through the house, kicking off his shoes, socks and trousers as he made his way to the kitchen. He poured two large glasses of water and took them to the sitting room where Edward was sat, smiling dopily at the thoughts in his head.

"Hey, Colonel Shithead, Why'd you always send me on stupid missions?" Edward asked as he pulled at a loose thread on his sweater.

"Cos I wanted to see what you could do," Roy replied. "Here," he handed a glass of water to Edward. "That's all in the past now anyways, just forget about it."

Edward took a sip of his water. "Why is it so warm in here?" he asked.

"The women prefer it warm," Roy replied, throwing a cheeky grin towards Ed.

Edward took off his sweater. "Well, it's too warm," he mumbled as he took another sip of his water.

Roy looked at Edward calmly. Surely Ed wasn't so drunk that he didn't know what he was doing. He had taken off his sweater only to reveal a chiseled chest and very well defined abs. His biceps had obviously not fallen into disuse as Roy thought they might. He took a deep breath a swallowed a huge mouthful of water.

Ed sighed and stretched, arching his back and moaning slightly. Oh yes, Roy thought, the boy knew exactly what he was doing.

Edward stole a quick glance at Roy. He was obviously falling for Edward's too warm routine, even though the blonde had never tried it out before, he was sure it was going to be a success. He knew the moment Roy asked him to stay what was going to happen and he also knew Mustang wasn't stupid. He would also know what was coming.

"Ed," Roy said. "Why don't I show you where you'll be sleeping?"

Edward stood up, his low slung trousers resting gently across his waist. He left his sweater lying on the sofa and followed Roy down the hall into a bedroom.

"Hey, Roy," he said in a slightly husky voice. "Close your eyes."

Roy closed his eyes, even if he hadn't; he doubted he would have seen it coming.

Edward walked towards Roy, closing the gap between them in a few short strides. He was still slightly too short, he had to stand on his tiptoes and after taking a deep breath, he kissed his former superior squarely on the lips. He had expected it to be one-sided so when the brigadier general's lips began to move in tandem to his own, he was slightly shocked, but it didn't stop him taking it a step further.

Has the kiss intensified, Edward ran his tongue across Roy's lower lip, eliciting a moan from the older man. He took this as a signal and moved his lips from Roy's to his jaw. From his jaw to his throat. Gently, he scraped his teeth across the older man's soft skin, causing yet another moan.

He started to work his hands, firstly in undoing the buttons on and removing Roy's shirt. Then running his hand across Roy's chest, paying particular attention to his nipples, twisting and teasing.

Roy was helpless. He could feel himself getting turned on, he wanted, more than anything, to explore Edward's body in a way he would never before have dreamed of. Edward moved closer to Roy, slowly, purposefully, rubbing himself against the area he knew the colonel would be most sensitive, most receptive.

Roy gasped as his fingers tried to win back a sense of dominance, running themselves down Edward's back, pulling him closer.

Edward's lips moved upward, from Roy's throat, back to his jaw, towards his earlobe.

"You can never say I didn't pay you for letting me stay, I'd say this is more than equivalent exchange, wouldn't you?"

**A/N Hmmm... What did you guys think? Too cheesy? I dunno, Review please xXx Love n Stuff xXx**


End file.
